Finding family
by scottiedog
Summary: Bucky discovers the rest of his family. He discovers has a nephew he has never known. Will Hydra interrupt his plans, or will his family help him with memories and programming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the **Captain America movies** they belong to Walt Disney Studios. Do not own **Sue Thomas F.B. Eye** either they belong to Pebblehut Productions and Paxon Entertainment. Do not own **Hawaii Five-0** (K/O Products, CBS TV Studios, CBS TV Distribution) or **JAG** (Bellsauris Productions, 1st Season NBC Productions, Paramount Network Television, and CBS Television Disribution) both belong to their owners.

AU: Harmon Rabb Sr. is alive.

 **Prologue**

James Buchanan Barnes was the name the man on the hellicarrier called him. He had given him the nickname of Bucky; he didn't know those names at all. What he did remember were the nicknames that his handlers had given him: Asset, Fist of Hydra. He hated those names because it brought blood and death. For now, he would go by James. He felt more mature than the Bucky from before and for right now it would be considered his old life. James would be his new life and that meant starting over and acknowledging that he was not the same person that the Smithsonian claimed him to be, a carefree, happy-go-lucky young man.

It had been sixteen months since the hellicarrier crashed in D.C. and hiding from cameras. James' memories were gradually seeping through. He had spent the better part of his current eighteen months living in a rundown building in Brooklyn that, come to find out, was the same exact building that Steve and he had lived in during their childhood in the thirties. A lot of his childhood memories had given him headaches, but they were happy memories of his family. George and Winifred Barnes were his parents.

James knew from watching his neighbors that he had found his sisters. Iris had continued the flower business that her husband had started in the 1950's and it was thriving to this day. Rebecca, the youngest, who would follow Steve and him throughout Brooklyn, became a registered nurse for *Brooklyn Hospital Center and had married Dr. William Proctor. The memories that came to James' mind, were mental pictures of a stuffy and serious young man. Unbeknown to him, Rebecca had broken William of his serious side, to make room for a little bit of silliness. From what James had heard William Proctor was able to be silly and serious at the same time, all thanks to his loveable, stubborn, spunky sister.

Thomas had served in Korea and had come home just like their father, who had served in WWI and wouldn't talk about his military service until they both met the loves of their lives. Thomas had met a gorgeous brunette, not unlike their mother, by the name of Maria Hudson. They lived in Wisconsin near Maria's brother Samuel Hudson. Thomas lived to be 90. He had just missed his death by six months after D.C. He would go to Wisconsin to leave an old toy car that he found in the apartment that they used to play with during the winter months. Playing race cars was their world in that tiny apartment.

Iris Barnes Williams still supervised her employees at the flower shop while taken care of her husband Daniel. Her grandson who was a cop had moved from New Jersey to Hawai'i to be close his daughter.

Rebecca was still going strong. She maybe walking slower but her mind was still active and sharp as a tack. James had almost been caught by his sister when he left a homemade doll at her doorstep. He was hoping to talk to her one day and glean anymore information on their childhood.

 **Chapter One**

Rebecca thought that she saw a departing figure in her peripheral vision as it passed her front window. Her brow lowered as she concentrated on her afghan that she started for Jackson's new baby. However, that fleeting figure was on her busy mind. Rebecca put her yarn down in a huff and very carefully got out of her favorite chair and went to the door to find evidence of the fleeting figure. As she opened the front door, she found heavy boot prints but what surprised her the most was a handmade doll sitting on her hand rail that led to her front door. Rebecca's eyes began to tear up. The last time she received this kind of doll was just before her brother Bucky left for the War.

James was leaning on the side of the house when Rebecca opened the front door. He heard her gasp as she noticed the doll on the hand rail. James closed his eyes and tried not to cry himself. He was also debating with himself if he should show himself to his sister when he heard her crying softly to herself. That did it, the decision was taken from him. He remembered that he always hated to hear Becca cry and this time there was no exception.

James retraced his steps and stopped right in front of Becca until she noticed him. He remembered that she would know it was him with his shoes first and then glance up to the person's face before she acknowledged who it was before her. He watched as recognition dawned.

"You're dead" Becca said, as she watched the stranger shake his head.

"No" James said quietly.

Rebecca stepped closer and watched as the stranger before her try not to flinch. While working tenure at the hospital she had seen a lot of abusive patients come through its doors. Now working just 3 days a week the nurses or doctors would ask her to sit with an abusive child or wife who would feel uncomfortable around the nursing staff. She had a way of making each patient feel at ease without startling the poor things. Rebecca stared at the person before her and recognized the sensitive troubled soul that stood stock still. "Bucky?"

James cringed as memories assaulted his brain as the person before him, who was quite younger, yell his name time and time again. He felt himself being led to a soft surface and then being gently pushed to sit on said surface.

Rebecca's hand pressed hard on Bucky's left shoulder as she used for leverage to guide herself to sit by his side. Her brow creased as she wondered what kind of prosthetic was under Bucky's jacket. As Rebecca sat down she watched Bucky go through memories that had plagued him for more than 70 years.

Bucky leaned into Becca's touch as the headache and memories began to fade. "You used to follow Steve and I all over the playground."

"Yes. I would also get mad at you for leaving Steve and I behind because you wanted to play on the swings. As you got older, you wanted to know the mechanics of how the swings were put together. You had an analytical mind Buck and it never stopped being curious of the sciences or the mechanics of certain things."

James looked at the hand that was on his shoulder and almost cringed. He hated his prosthetic because it almost killed his best friend, but it also had killed a lot of people too. "I am starting to use my first name now because the little bits and pieces of memory I knew as Bucky were of my childhood, but the memories also include the War and what it cost to be a soldier."

Rebecca took a deep breath as memories started to come to her mind of Thomas. "Thomas was the same way when he returned. He fought in Korea and Vietnam. Did you know he became a Colonel in the Marines?"

James looked at Becca incredulously, "He became a jarhead?"

Rebecca laughed, "Yes he did." Then she became somber once again, "He didn't want to join the Army because remembering your stories of boot camp it would hurt too much to be at Fort Dix, so he went to Camp Lejune instead. He was complimented on his sniper abilities, but he wanted something different so became a Marine pilot instead."

"Imagine that," James shook his head. It was still unbelievable to think that his younger brother was a pilot. Turning his head to look at his baby sister, who looked older than he did, and began telling her what he found out about Thomas, "I missed being able to see him one last time. My head was so scrambled that I didn't know my own name until Steve jarred my head enough to remember who I was with one simple phrase."

"I'm with you till the end of the line," Becca watched James' face that filled with surprise. "You told Steve that after dropping him off at his place after Mrs. Rogers passed away."

James nodded his head. He had remembered after walking two miles away from the Potomac. He was drenched from head to toe and wanted to get into some dry clothes. James had remembered his mother scolding him to get in the apartment before he caught his death. He had found some clothes hanging on a clothes line that were his size and went to a run-down bathroom and changed. James had kept his boots but had tossed everything else because it reminded him of his past life.

"Did you know that Thomas grew to look like you as he got older but with light brown hair?"

James smiled sadly. "I wish I could've met him"

Rebecca got up from sitting next to James and walked to the bureau bookcase that belonged to their mother and retrieved a picture of Thomas Barnes in his Marine uniform with his wings. As she walked back she noticed that James had gotten up and was looking at all the family pictures. Rebecca stopped and watched James as he let out a quiet sob as he picked up an old picture of the Barnes kids just before James left for the War. It was a folding picture frame. Left side had the Barnes kids and on the other had a picture of each Howling Commando that served with Steve and James.

Rebecca let James have his dignity while he closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time that he saw each one. As he put the picture frame back on its shelf, he noticed a picture of Steve still in his uniform but more military type and a picture of a red-headed woman in a snug black uniform. James clenched his jaw and willed the Soldier back to its resting place.

"That picture was taken by one of your grandnieces. She is deaf and wanted a picture to show her friends at school that she knew Captain America and the Black Widow." Rebecca handed James a picture of Jackson, Sue, and three little ones. She pointed at the little girl, "That little girl is named after Ma and has the Coen temper."

James studied the photograph into memorization. Jackson had black hair, brown mischievous eyes while his wife had blonde hair and blue eyes. You could tell which one in the family was fun and carefree, but you could also tell that they could be serious in any situation. The children were a mix of the two, but the little girl had more of a serious expression on her face like she tolerated her family but the affections she had for them was real. "They named her Winifred?"

"Do you know what the boys call her even the boys at school?"

James shook his head in the negative.

"Fred"

James looked at his sister incredulously, "Really?! If Ma was still alive she would've told her name was Winifred was a good and respectable name and no girl of her line would be called Fred."

Rebecca laughed. They both knew their mother quite well. "Do you remember Ma?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember her baking pies and especially her chocolate cakes. After the depression hit she would always divide up the chocolate for her baking to make it stretch."

Rebecca smiled in remembrance. "Ma and Pa had a hard time with your death. What got them through was another James had been born into the family and if I remember correctly he was the smitten image of you." Rebecca went over to the far end of the bookshelf and picked up a picture of a young man in his Army uniform that looked more modern than the Army uniforms from the 40's and brought it back for James to see.

James looked at it and thought he was looking in a mirror. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat as he looked at the date of his birth and death. His nephew was named after him and he didn't get to know him because he died in 1972. A memory was resurfacing because of the year and it wasn't a pleasant one. He remembered he couldn't kill the soldier because he looked exactly like himself and he kept calling him Uncle Bucky. The soldier was in cuffs and kneeling in front of him and his handler Alexander Pierce grabbed the gun out of his and pulled the trigger.

James dropped to his knees and sobbed. They wanted him to kill his flesh and blood and he couldn't do it. They had wiped him after that and he had not remembered him again until his sister showed him a picture of said soldier.

"James talk to me"

James looked at his sister with sad eyes. "Hydra wanted me to kill James and I wouldn't do it. I was out of cryostasis to long and was starting to remember and the Russians had just handed me over to an American by the name of Alexander Pierce. The Russians wanted another Super Soldier, but he defied all the odds and survived only to be shot when they made the connection that he was my nephew. They didn't want any of my blood line coming after me so they shot him point blank."

Rebecca put her hand to her mouth and let the tears fall. She finally had closure on her nephew and his family but also joy because his family line did continue. "James, your nephew married a sweet caring woman by the name of Sarah. She was named after her great-aunt who served in a hospital not far from where we grew up."

"Her Great-Aunt was Sarah Rogers?"

"Yes, she had a little boy named Steven James after you and Steve. Although you might try to disown him when you find out what branch of service he went into."

James an eyebrow in question

"The Navy"

"The Navy?!"

Rebecca smiled great big that lit up her whole face. "He is serving on the Patrick Henry as a Hornet pilot."

James threw up his hands what was the world coming to when your great-nephew was in the Navy. Being a fighter pilot was fine but the Navy. He shuddered, they were too cocky for their own good.

Rebecca had a picture of SJ, so she put the picture of James back and picked up the picture of SJ and his hero. She walked up to James and handed him another picture.

James took the picture from his sister and looked at his great-nephew and a tall Admiral with wings. He looked up at his sister with a question on his face.

"Steven James met his childhood hero on the Patrick Henry his second tour of duty." Pointing to the Admiral, "Admiral Rabb had just stopped a nuke from hitting the carrier group. Steven had just come back from leave two days before, he had traveled with the Admiral to the carrier and didn't feel comfortable talking to him until all the mess with the nuke was taking care of."

"You said Admiral Rabb. Alexander Pierce wanted to give him a job with flying him everywhere, but he turned it down. Do you happen to know his wife's name?"

"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, retired. She had a vision of the Admiral being killed by a guy in all black with a black mask, and she told the Admiral to tell the Secretary no."

James took a deep breath. How was he going to explain who he used to be to his sister, this was going to be the hardest thing he had to do. "Do you remember the helicarriers up in the air not a year ago?"

"Yes James. They nearly destroyed Steve, I went to see him in the hospital and said that…..." Rebecca put a hand to her mouth as she looked her brother as she put the pieces together. "You?"

"Yes, they turned me into a mindless robot who killed people to further their agenda." James' memory was coming back as began explaining to his sister what Hydra had turned him into. "People started calling me the Winter Soldier because of my sniper training I was able to hide in plain sight. I always went back to my rendezvous point when the job was done. Sometimes while I waited I hid in plain sight, but nobody thought to look except for Black Widow. I had to continually move to get ahead of her before she found me."

Rebecca was stunned that Hydra would turn her big brother into a human robot. Her eyes filled with tears and silently began to run down her weathered checks. Rebecca had heard stories from some of her patients that the person who attacked them was fast and strong. "Were you supposed to leave no witnesses?"

James took a deep breath, "Yes."

Rebecca straightened her back, "Well, Hydra doesn't really know my big brother, do they?"

James crinkled his brows to show he was confused. He had told his handlers that his targets were dead. "They're not dead?"

Rebecca wiped her tears with her weathered hand, "No they are not. They wound up in the hospital that I worked in Brooklyn in the late sixties and seventies. One of them happens to be a pilot who was shot down in 1969. The stupid CIA had to tell me not tell anyone that he was alive, so they fabricated a death certificate for his family." Her determination to bring peace between her brother's victims and the victims themselves was overwhelming. "Although, if understand events he was found in Russia defending a soldier who didn't want to be named, they had just stopped a girl from being raped."

James' memories were coming in full force from the seventies and early eighties. It made his head hurt to the point of him groaning. It felt like a massive migraine headache. He staggered to the couch so that he wouldn't fall over. Through the pain he had to know who the pilot was so asked, "Was the pilot about 6'4" and had a mustache?"

"Yes"

"Rebecca, when you handed me this picture," holding up the picture that Rebecca had given to James earlier from its resting place on the couch, "I thought I was seeing a ghost. So, his son really does look like him?"

Rebecca smiled, "Yes he does and has a daughter in the Navy as well."

James was thoughtful as he began processing what his sister had said. He sat on his sisters' sofa tired and worn down. Right now, though he just wanted to lay down and sleep. "Rebecca, this is a lot to take in," taking her hand into his medal covered hand and squeezed gently, "and I appreciate all that you have told me. It's a lot for me to think about and I need to go to sleep, although my sleep patterns have been off lately."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes"

"I have a guest room down the hall to your left. It's not much but it will give you the sleep the you need." Rebecca let out a sigh, her legs were about to fail her, and she knew if she moved right now she would fall but she if she didn't move she would fall anyway. Rebecca took a tentative step forward and just about lost her footing if James hadn't caught her around the waist to keep her from falling. She looked up into his sad eyes and patted is left arm, "Thanks. Can you help me over by the table so that I can use my cane? Your nephew and my son Anthony tends to be overprotective and hovers which drives me insane. I know my limitations and today I out did myself, but it was worth it to see you again."

James helped Rebecca to get her cane and then he had her direct him to the spare bedroom. It was outfitted just like when he was a kid, blues and greens covered the room. On the bed was a homemade quilt that reminded him of their mother. Then Rebecca showed him where her bedroom was, and he directed her to her bed and she gave instructions where her night clothes were located. Rebecca told him as long as she sat on the bed she could get her clothes on, although she might need help to the ladies' room after a bit.

When Rebecca had changed, and James had helped to the ladies' room that had all the necessities for an elderly lady. After she had been in the ladies' room and out she held onto James' arm while he guided her to the bed. Once she was seated on the bed, Rebecca directed James to the bottom drawer where all of Williams night clothes were housed. She just couldn't get rid of them after he had passed away five years ago, and Rebecca knew that they would fit James. With that completed they bid each other good night and headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rebecca always rose with the sun, as had become her habit over the past seventy years. This morning however, Rebecca slept an extra hour. Her muscles ached from being up on her feet too much, but it was well worth the muscles aches to see her brother again.

As Rebecca carefully removed herself from the bed, she heard the coffee pot being put back and she knew Bucky, or as he said yesterday James, was up and ready for the day.

After her quick shower, Rebecca headed into her kitchen to find James sitting at the table wearing her husbands' old outdoor work clothes, "Morning James."

"Morning Becca"

Rebecca blushed as she smiled, it had been a long time since she had heard that nickname, "Thanks for making coffee."

"It's Army grade"

"Good. Coffee at the hospital is awful"

"There's a message on that machine of yours, didn't answer it, thought you might want to do that yourself."

After taking a sip of her coffee cup, which she retrieved moments earlier, replied with appreciation, "Thanks James"

James saluted Rebecca with his coffee cup.

Rebecca acknowledged James with a nod as she carefully moved herself to the answering machine to hear the message, "You have two new messages."

"Hey Ms. Becky, dad made it back from his quals. This will be the last time. Mom said she would kick his six to Russia again if ever renewed his quals again." There was noise in the background "Gotta go. See you Sunday." Rebecca saved the message. Then the second message came on, "Hey Aunt Rebecca, Sue wants to invite you to Fred's birthday party this Sunday. Let us know at the office or at home. Love you" Rebecca smiled. She loved Jackson like her own.

Bucky was sitting at the table mulling over what he just heard. He understood kicking someone's six, but a birthday party he wasn't sure with all those people. He might get arrested and his six dumped in a prison which he probably deserved.

Rebecca watched Bucky's facial expressions. The last message might be too much and that she may lose her brother all over again. She walked to the table and sat down with her thoughts. As she mulled over her options when an idea popped into her head. "James, do you remember the picture I showed you yesterday of Steven James and who he was with?"

Bucky looked at Rebecca with recognition and raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

Rebecca nodded her head and continued on, "Admiral Rabb is a lawyer"

Bucky began to protest with her when he heard lawyer.

Rebecca held up her withered soft hand to for stall any protests, "Before you comment let me explain. Admiral Rabb went from flying F-14 Tomcats to most recently qualified in a Marine Helo. When he first started Rabb was a Tomcat pilot who had a ramp strike because of his blurred vision after that he went to law school and became the best lawyer the Navy employed. He did a stint at the CIA but came back and adopted a teenage girl who was running a crop dusting by herself because her dad was an alcoholic. Rabb married Sarah Mackenzie in 2005 as well as became Captain that took him London. Mackenzie has a gift that has saved Rabb's six more times that we can count. Right now, he will be retiring as the JAG on Sunday."

James listened to Rebecca explaining Rabb's history and he began having headache remembering a mission that went south and being beat because he didn't complete his mission. "Becca, is Rabb's wife a brunette?"

"Yes."

James felt shame as he knew that Rebecca needed to know about his last mission before coming to D.C. "Pierce had track down Mackenzie in the foothills of Virginia."

Rebecca felt tears form in her eyes, "They were on vacation for their 10th wedding anniversary."

James nodded his head in sorrow, "I was bested by a Marine Colonel and they beat me because of her being a woman."

Rebecca just shook her head, not out of pity, but out of Hydra's stupidity, "You were bested by both of them but more so by Admiral Rabb, He had done a stint undercover with a Marine Recon unit and at 16 he met up with Colonel Striker looking for his father, Rabb became a tracker with good instincts."

James' eyebrows went up, he had heard of Colonel Striker even Pierce and Zola couldn't stand him because he was so hard nosed that he even scared even them. "Colonel Stryker died by Hydra, they didn't like him evading their territory and no it wasn't by me."

Rebecca stared at James and could tell he was telling her the truth, "Who?"

"Rumlow"

Rebecca made a face and voiced her opinion, "Ew"

"Yeah"

Trying to determine if she needed to tell him about the retirement party and the guests, Rebecca took a deep breath and plunged on, "When James was undercover where he was caught by you guys, he was injected with a stronger version of you and Steve. When Missy gave birth to SJ, he had blood work done and had your blood type and the serum as well. If something happens, SJ and Rabb will be able to help you. I need to contact Mattie, Rabb's daughter, or Jack before they show up at my door." Cocking her head slightly, "or now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

James looked at Becca with panic in his eyes. Why did they have to come now? He was just getting use to Becca's company and his anxiety had skyrocketed. With his back to the door he heard the door open and heard, "Aunt Rebecca?"

Rebecca watched James' posture. He had tensed at the car doors opening and closing. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Jackson and Mattie walked through her front door, "I'm in the dining room Jackson."

Rebecca and James listened as both Jackson and Mattie entered the dining room. "I just received your message fifteen minutes ago I woke up an hour late."

"Are you okay, Ms. Rebecca?"

"Yes"

Looking disappointed and resigned, Jack looked at Rebecca out of love, "You over did it, didn't you?"

"Now Jackson if I over did it would I even talk about it?"

Mattie snorted with mirth, "She has you there, Uncle Jack. We are a stubborn lot we like to do things on our own."

"Don't I know it," Jack said with a resigned sigh. Turning to the man at the table and asked, "Who is your guest?"

Rebecca bit her lip. How was she going to explain James being here when Jackson was currently the head of the F.B.I. surveillance team in D.C. Mattie was no slouch either, she became a Hornet pilot and a lawyer in her own right.

James gave Rebecca a slight nod. He didn't like it, but he knew he didn't want Rebecca to lie. James would rather protect his little sister once again.

"Do you two remember the mess in Washington, D.C. eighteen months ago?"

"Yes" "Yeah" they both answered at the same time.

Rebecca bit her lip again, "Mattie, when Mac had her version what was the guy wearing?"

"Black boots, black camo pants, a cut off vest jacket that, according to Mom, looked like a bullet proof vest. Long hair and a mask covering his face."

James clenched and unclenched his hand as he listened to Mattie describe his former wardrobe.

"Jackson?"

"Mattie just described the Winter Soldier. We've been told by every alphabet group to bring him in and they would prosecute him to the full extent of the law."

"What if I told you both that the person your seeking Jackson has two different personalities and is sitting at this table?"

"One, I would say your crazy, and two, are you serious?!"

Rebecca looked at her 'grandkids' and motioned to the living room, "Why don't you two sit down? I want to show you both something."

Rebecca very carefully got up from the table and headed to the bureau bookcase where she found the folded picture of the Howling Commandoes nestled inside. When she walked to the two, she handed the pictures to Mattie.

"You have seen pictures of your grandfather Harm Sr. I want you two to picture the 1940's and it's war time. Your team has just come back from a mission and the base press wanted a photo of the team." Rebecca thumped her fingers on the picture, "Mattie tell me who all is in the picture?"

Mattie began rattling off the rank and the person's name. She started with Morita and moved to Captain Rogers. She paused however on Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes and looked at Rebecca who nodded her head toward the kitchen.

Mattie and Jack looked at the man in the kitchen. Jack was quicker than Mattie in putting the pieces together. "Aunt Rebeca, why do you have a fugitive in your home?"

"Jackson do not yell at me and that fugitive as you so amply put it, is my brother James Buchanan Barnes, who was turned into a human robot to do Hydra's dirty work." Rebecca was out of breath from scolding her grandson.

Mattie put a hand on Rebecca's forearm to help calm her down. As she felt Rebecca's heart rate come down, Mattie noticed Rebecca's balance had become uneven. With reflexes born of a pilot, Mattie righted Rebecca so she wouldn't fall.

Jack's eyes got wide with horror as he watched Rebecca almost fall, which was stopped by Mattie.

Mattie turned to her Uncle Jack with the Johnson/Mackenzie/Rabb temper and raised her right eyebrow as if to say 'really'.

Jack looked contrite at his nieces' temper. He wanted to arrest the guy in the kitchen but also wanted to apologize for his own anger.

As Rebecca felt her heart rate calm down, she heard the kitchen chair scrape against the floor. She smirked as James came up behind Jack and considering that they were both snipers, it didn't surprise Rebecca one bit.

"Jack very slowly turn around."

Once Jack did what he was told, he came face-to-face with none other than the Winter Soldier or in this case James Buchanan Barnes.

Rebecca patted Mattie's arm and said, "Mattie please call your dad and then S.J. We may have to have the birthday party somewhere more private."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Mattie made sure Rebecca was okay before using her cell phone and calling her dad at JAG.

Rebecca looked at Jack, whose back was still to her, "Jack, why don't you call Sue and ask her to come by the house. As of right now, the kids are at Bobby and Tara's. Call them too and let them know Sue will be at their house in ninety minutes to pick up the kids."

"I can do that, and the kids are as far as this morning are still at Bobby and Tara's. So that she could plan Fred's birthday party."

Bucky started to snort with laughter. How his mother would react to her two times great granddaughter being called Fred.

"Aunt Rebecca why is he laughing?" Jack asked as he dialed Sue's number while keeping an eye on Bucky.

Replying with mirth in her voice, "My mother would go to task at you and Sue for allowing your daughter being called Fred."

Jack rolled his eyes at both Rebecca and James, who he figured wasn't a threat, began talking to Sue.

 _"_ _Momma's phone."_ Winifred answered politely into the phone.

Jack's face brightened, "Hey girlie, can you put Momma on the phone?"

 _"_ _Momma's changing RJ's diaper. Ew!"_

Jack smiled great big at Fred's explanation, "Okay girlie, can you have Momma call me on my cell…."

 _"_ _I'm here Jack"_ came Sue's reply after motioning for the phone from her daughter.

"Aunt Rebecca needs you to come by her house. She has asked that you pick up the kids from Bobby and Tara's in about ninety minutes."

 _"_ _I'm currently at Bobby and Tara's, I will meet you at Aunt Rebecca's in about fifteen minutes. Do you know what this is about?"_

"It has to do with the birthday party, and all will be explained when you arrive."

 _"_ _I will be leaving in five, see you soon."_

"We will be waiting," Jack replied. He hung up the phone with his face still smiling after talking to his girls.

 **JAG Headquarters**

 **1330 Zulu**

 **1500 EST**

Petty Officer Connors answered the phone while piling important and unimportant papers on his desk, _"JAG Headquarters, Petty Officer Connors speaking?"_

"Connors this is Lt. Mattie Rabb, is my dad in?"

 _"_ _Yes Mattie, I'll patch you through."_

Mattie heard the connection before she heard her dad's voice, _"Hey Mattie"_

"Hey dad, how is your day?"

 _"_ _Going okay, nothing I can talk about though."_

"How would you like to sharpen your lawyering skills?" To sweeten the pot Mattie added, "It's in country."

 _"_ _At least your Mom won't be mad at me for going out of the country again."_ Harm leaned back in his chair and plopped his pen down, _"Where at Matts?"_

"At the home of Rebecca Proctor."

That got Harm's attention, _"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_ After Sarah Rabb, his grandmother who had died just before becoming JAG, Rebecca Proctor had stepped in as his grandmother.

"If a certain director shows up…"

 _"_ _Got it,"_ Harm hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, cover, and headed out of the office. "P.O. I will be out of the office, a family emergency has come up and please reschedule my appointments, and if Director Webb shows up tell him and I quote "back off"."

"Yes, sir." Connors replied, as she watched him leave.

 **Rebecca Proctor's house same time**

"Ms. Rebecca, I hope you have high clearance because Director Webb's spooks just showed up at the curb."

"Yes, Mattie I do. How do you think I know about James and Hydra."

James walked over to the window where Mattie was standing and saw what she saw as he looked through the curtain. With a growl that would rival a bear, "Those are not your average spooks."

Jack's face paled, "Sue is deaf, she won't be able to hear the stop order if there's a gunfight."

James went into Sgt. And part Winter Soldier mode, he wanted to protect the people in the house. "Jack, go around to the back of the house. I've been watching Becca for four months and she used a root cellar for her fresh fruits and canned vegetables. You can get Sue through that way."

"I'm on it." Jack grabbed his jacket and headed out to meet his wife.

"Mattie, I'm going to need you to protect Becca. I'm the bait."

Mattie nodded her head as she reached down and retrieved her back-up from her ankle holster a woman's size 9mm Sig Sauer and very carefully moved Rebecca toward the in-door cellar door.

James watched Mattie with admiration and respect. During the war he had never known a Navy pilot that had a back-up, they just let the Marine and Army grunts cover their backsides.

Mattie could feel James' gaze on her and commented like it was common place to have a back-up, "My mother is a Marine and my father has trained with snipers as well as having a Navy SeAL as a Commanding Officer before and during the new millennium."

James nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard her, "When you get to a secure spot, call your Uncle Steve and his team as well as your cousin." He hated that he had to involve his best friend, but James saw no other way. James took a deep breath that was hard to see by the average person and headed to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jack made his way down to the cellar steps. He made sure to go quickly and quietly. Jack didn't want to alert the other Agents that he was coming up on their positions. As he neared the outside cellar door however, Jack heard footsteps above his head. He listened as they set up around the building. He was stuck. How was he going to get to Sue if he was stuck in a cellar?

Outside though, Harm was racing to "Grandma" Rebecca's house. He knew that Clay's men would shoot and ask questions later and Becca would be caught in the crossfire. As his personal vehicle approached Becca's house, Harm saw Sue get ready to get out of her car, so he parked his own and approached Sue's car with caution and stealth. Harm didn't want to scare Sue but wanted her safe. He crouched down near Sue's rear passenger door.

Sue had received Jack's message loud and clear. "Be careful". She had arrived and saw a friend of Clay Webb's guarding the house. What could be so important for Becca to have protection. As she was contemplating that very question, Sue opened the driver's side door and was startled by a hand on her arm. She down to see Harmon Rabb squatting in front of her and at the side of the car.

"Why are you here?" Sue asked quietly as she became level with Harm's line of sight.

Harm motioned for Sue to exit her vehicle quietly and to stay low.

Sue trusted Harm with her life and was concerned. She had a ton of questions running into her mind and knew that she would get answers to them before reaching Becca's house. She was determined to not only help but also protect her family.

As Harm led Sue on the outside of Becca's property line, he watched Webb's men search for the cellar that Jack was probably hiding in and decided that they needed a distraction.

Sue watched Harm look for something to distract the men at the cellar and paid attention to the man who was standing guard. She was startled though when he started to speak Russian. As Sue told Jack many years ago, she had a friend who spoke Russian and now Sue was glad she had learned a few words that she could read successfully.

As Harm returned silently back to Sue, he noticed her stiffen and lightly touched Sue's arm for her to look at him and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Sue mouthed, "Russian and Hydra" while pointing at her left wrist.

Harm just about growled, all the men who worked for Clay were Americans who worked for the rogue science division from the 1940's. His contact from his flying days hated these guys.

Just as Harm was to create a diversion, the front door opened and out walked the Winter Soldier. He was shocked that the Winter Soldier walked out of "Grandma" Becca's house. Harm felt a tapping on his hand and found it to be Morse code.

Sue was watching the same scene as Harm and remembered that the Winter Soldier was none other than James Buchanan Barnes otherwise known as Bucky. She put her hand on Harm's arm and began tapping out Bucky Barnes and Winter Soldier same person.

So that is what Mattie was asking of him. Harm knew it was going to be an uphill battle to clear Sgt. Barnes of his crimes. Harm squeezed Sue's hand to acknowledge the he got her message.

Meanwhile, Jack was stuck in the cellar, he could however hear the radios and was able to pick out a couple of words that were said in Russian which translated to "Yes" and "Good-Bye". Jack knew then that he was surrounded by Russian agents. He frowned, "What were Russian agents doing at 'Aunt' Becca's house?' Then as he was trying to find a way-out Jack heard shouting in English that sounded prideful.

"So, the Asset has come back to us, our bosses will be so proud."

Each member of the family whether they were in the house or out heard the agent's declaration. Becca was covering her mouth in sadness and in horror, while Mattie was balling up fists in protest. Outside, Sue was shocked and horrified, but she also had empathy and compassion for Sgt. Barnes. Harm though was assessing the situation as a pilot and a sniper, 'What were the agents or in this case an agent, going to do to make Sgt. Barnes come with them and then he saw a red book with a star in the middle of it tucked at the side of the agents' arm.' Harm had heard some rumors from his brother that some Russians knew how to control men with a book, with what Harm was seeing those rumors were confirmed with truth. The Russians had helped Germans after the second world war to create a super soldier of their own. Here in front of him was living proof that they succeeded but something was off with Sgt. Barnes. He, Sgt. James Barnes, was remembering his family and Harm was sure that with enough help that Bucky Barnes would be whole again but right now he needed the Sgt. away from the leader so that he could grab the book as evidence to clear Barnes' name.

Sue had an idea to distract the guard in the back. She had played find that noise with her kids. Sue had taught them that not all sounds are loud and others were quiet. They had to pay attention to their surroundings to 'hear' the noise. So, Sue tapped Harm on the hand and motioned that she would take care of the guard in the back, while Harm went to free Barnes from the guard in the front.

Trusting Sue to know what she was doing, Harm nodded his head and watched her take off toward the back of the house, while he crept up closer to the front of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

S.J. or Steven James to his family, was just existing Oceana Naval Air Station to attend his nieces' birthday party when he received a text from Mattie Rabb, which said that trouble was brewing at Aunt Rebecca's and to double time it to the house.

When he arrived at Aunt Rebecca's street, forty-five minutes later, S.J. could see cars and SUV's lined up to the house and knew for a fact that Webb was not involved because that was the first person he called while driving to the house. Apparently, Webb had went to JAG to warn Uncle Harm of the Hydra agents looking for Mattie. Well, S.J. was warned ad he could see in front of him Webb's warning was correct.

S.J. exited his vehicle as quietly as possible, going to his trunk, he opened and put together a family heirloom, "Uncle" Bucky's old sniper rifle. An M1928A1 Thompson which was recovered after "Uncle" Bucky fell from the train in 1945. From what his "Aunt" Becca had said "Uncle" Bucky, loved his rifle because it kept the punk out of trouble.

When S.J. closed the trunk, he noticed that "Uncle" Harm was on his way to try to distract the leader, and noticed other agents narrowing on Harm's position, so S.J. got into position to take out the Hydra agents. He so hated this part of the job. Exodus 20:13 was one of the ten commandments that he had questioned and sought God in prayer of taken human life he continued to seek God's guidance through each mission. S.J. knew that Hydra wanted human drones, not be able to think for themselves, to have choice, free will.

As S.J. & Harm took out the Hydra agents, they noticed that Bucky was turning into someone else, S.J. raised his sniper rifle and shot the book out of the guys hand, while Harm took care of the guy in the car.

"Ah, Admiral Rabb good to see you again," Karpov turned to S.J. "Another relative of the Soldier, He'll take care of you soon enough."

Harm glared at Karpov, while S.J. just shook his head sadly, "Family gives us strength, what you have done has turned my Uncle into one of your drones. He can and will be the carefree spirit that he once was." S.J. watched as Karpov got angrier and angrier, "We as his family believe in miracles. Evil doesn't believe in miracles because it doesn't believe on the One who performs them on-a-daily-basis."

"Soldier attack!" Karpov yelled at Bucky.

As the soldier took a step, he was knocked off his feet by a vibranium shield.

Not taking his eyes off of Karpov, S.J. acknowledged his Uncle presence, "Hey, Uncle Steve."

"S.J." Steve said as he added his glare to their little group, as he defended himself against his friend once again.

"You know Karpov, we are with our family until the end of the line, can you say the same?"

Karpov watched as the programing began to faulter, and with one placed left hook by Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes was out cold.

"You see, family is everything. So, I suggest you get your arm looked at, and go back to your hidey-hole. But know this you come after my family again, you won't see me coming."

Karpov got in his SUV fuming because of his failure and headed out.

Once the unwanted guest left S.J., Harm, Steve as well as Jack and Sue, who had rescued Jack from the basement, had heard the confrontation, started toward the house. With the help of S.J., Steve was able to carry Bucky Fireman style back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bucky felt the material of the couch that he sat on earlier. The memories came back of what Karpov did and he slammed his hands on the couch. All the guy had to say was the doggone words and he would've killed his sister, his best friend, he considered a brother, and his great-nephew, Thomas' grandson.

As Bucky kept his eyes closed, he could listen to everyone's chatter. It helped to ground him in the present.

Steve, Jack, and S.J. had heard the pounding and went to check on Bucky, who they found controlling his breathing after the remembrance of present events.

S.J. broke the silence of watching their friend and uncle breath relaxing breathes, "Uncle Bucky you want to join us?"

Bucky propped an eye open and looked at three men and let out a do I have to huff.

Bucky was sad that he had put all three in the position they were in, to witness his transformation, however he forgot that his sister was a lot like their mother. Bucky didn't know how long that Becca had been standing with the three men but the look on her face told him he was going to get a tongue lashing of his life.

"James Buchanan Barnes get that selfish notion to stop right now. We all understand what happened, we watched it. I know you want to protect us but good golly Miss Molly, sometimes we need to do things for ourselves be it either good or bad. Now get your behind up and help me with these decorations." Even though Becca's speech took a lot of her, she meant every world.

Looking sheepish for the first time in 70 years, Bucky got up to do what he was told. Then looked at S.J. and Steve for a couple seconds before, taking his time to formulate a reply that convey what he was feeling but let them both know what he was comfortable with, "Would you both call me James?"

Steve Rogers knew that he would never really have the old Bucky back, but it would be nice to see a glimpse, however he understood. S.J. nodded his head in understanding.

Harm knew that Jack and Sue had planned Winifred's birthday party out at Rock Creek Park, but after talking to Becca and witnessing Bucky's transformation as the Winter Soldier come to life, everyone decided to have the party at Rebecca's.

While James re-cooped from fighting and getting knocked out cold by Steve, Sue and Jack had gone back to Bobby and Tara's to grab the kids. Sue had called Mac, Harm's wife, to bring the cake to Becca's instead of the park, and she would explain why on her arrival.

As James helped Rebecca and the guys put up the decorations, he couldn't help but chuckle at the color scheme that Winifred "Fred" had picked out, Red, White and Blue. He called to his sister in the other room as the guys finished putting the streamers and decorations up in the house. "Hey, Becca, is Fred channeling Stevie?" James' smirk rivaled the old Bucky Barnes, which was out in full force, as he looked at Steve's shocked expression before Steve smacked him in the right shoulder.

James could hear the laughter in Becca's voice as she answered his question: "Maybe, however I think she wanted to surprise her dad."

About that time Lt. Col. Sarah "Mac" Makenzie walks into the house to see two men being boys, and one of them happened to be Steve Rogers. Mac rolled her eyes at the two as she proceeded to the kitchen then stopped halfway and very carefully turned around to find herself face to face with her "nephew."

"S.J. is that?"

"Yes, Uncle James dropped by to see Aunt Rebecca, however Hydra showed up, but we were able to stop them from turning him back into the Winter Soldier."

"Mom?" Mattie asked as she had come to stand next to Mac while talking to S.J.

Mac looked at Mattie with a raised eyebrow in question.

"I called dad at J.A.G. He has agreed to defend Uncle James. He will be here in D.C. not out of the country. Aunt Iris is coming here to help Aunt Rebecca while we gather information on Uncle Bucky's history. Dad is out on the back patio manning the grill."

Steve and Bucky had stopped rough housing when they sensed S.J. quietly rise from the seat on the couch and had been listening to the conversation, James' head popped up when he heard Iris's name.

Sensing or seeing James react, Mattie knew she had to reassure her Uncle that everything would be well. "Excuse me mom" as she started for Uncle James, Mattie squeezed Mac's arm as she approached both men and squatted down in front her uncle, while Mac delivered the cake and headed out to the back patio.

"Uncle James, Aunt Iris knows and understands, she loves you and misses you."

With a solemn nod, James was able to let Mattie know that he understood, however, he didn't have to like it. He always wanted to protect his sisters but with them all grown with families of their own, it was difficult. "When will Iris be here?"

"In about a half hour to an hour."

"Thank you," Bucky placed his right hand on Mattie's knee and squeezed. He appreciated the heads up so that he was able to process Iris' coming a little better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Iris Barnes Williams arrived with a very colorful flower arrangement, she didn't know that her oldest brother was inside. She had heard there was difficulties at Rebecca's, however, her sister had not gone into much detail. Her son, Daniel Williams Jr., was on duty for the fire department in New Jersey. He only worked part-time now that he was old enough to have grandchildren of his own.

As Iris entered her sister's home, she went straight to the kitchen where all the ladies were preparing for Winifred's birthday. Iris had taken after her mother when it came to using given names on each every family member. She highly disliked Rebecca, as well as the rest of the family, shortening Winifred's name to Fred.

"Hey Iris" Rebecca commented as she sat on a stool chopping up the salad fixing for the party. Rebecca tilted her head sideways to see her sister. "Did you stop in the living room or did you just come straight through?"

"I came straight through. I figured you needed help with lunch, and it looks like you have it all handled with each lady here. I just sit at the table and gab with all of you."

"Before you sit down, I need you to go to the living room."

"Why?"

"Just go. I think you will find it very enlightening."

Iris glanced her youngest sister with curiosity, absurdity, and 'you have got to be kidding' me emotions. To humor Rebecca, Iris entered the living room and stopped in her tracks. There sitting on the floor was Steve Rogers with S.J. However, the person that garnered her attention more was the man sitting on the edge of the couch. She would know those hands anywhere, but it couldn't be her big brother he was dead.

"Iris?" James' voice was rough with emotion. The last time he saw Iris was before he completely shipped out to boot camp, she had begun working with the Williams at their flower shop. After boot camp, his whole family along with Steve were at the train station to see him off before he headed over to Europe.

Iris' eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. The voice was her older brother, she would know it anywhere. She put her hand on her mouth as the tears started to flow. Iris watched at James got up from the couch and came to stand next her; she was speechless.

James moved his flesh hand and put her hair behind her ear. Something that he did remember when they were together as family before the all went to bed.

"Oh Bucky"

James wrapped his arms around Iris and let her cry. He knew that she needed to let it out. It had been more than 70 years since they had seen each other.

Iris pulled back to see not only Bucky but Steve and S.J. as well. "How?"

James looked at his feet. This was going to be harder with Iris than it did with Rebecca. James took a deep breath and started explaining. He watched Iris' expression go from mad, sad, madder, and finally to hotly angry. James knew all the expressions; their own mother had the same expression when ticked off.

"Iris, Karpov will get what is coming to him, however I don't think Fred needs to see you highly ticked off. She will think it is toward her and not the real enemy."

Iris took several deep breaths to calm down. She knew that Bucky was right. Winifred didn't need to see her this angry. On second thought, she could be slightly irritated at Bucky, "Her name is Winifred, not Fred. Momma would be rolling in her grave if she knew you and the rest of the family called her Fred." Iris shuddered. She knew how frustrated her mother would be if her family put a nickname on Winifred.

James smiled. Iris was right their mother would be livid, however, it was a new time and he kinda liked it.

Iris narrowed her eyes then made a funny face. There was no talking Bucky out of his made-up mind. Iris took another breath, "Let's go enjoy the party. Winifred," emphasizing Winifred's given name, "will be disappointed if we are angry over bad guys."

Steve and S.J. nodded their head, although Bucky still held a smirk on his face as they followed Iris outside to the party that awaited.

A/N: Three in on day! Yipee! I am sorry to all more readers for being absolutely late. When I started Chapter Six I was preparing and helping my daughter with all that was concerned with Prom. Chapter Seven was in the middle of May and having family at my house as my daughter said good-bye to the public school system and on to college. Chapter Eight is while I enjoyed part of my summer. Chapter Nine is written, however, keep in mind my chapters will be sporadic at best. My son is starting his Junior Year of High School while my 18 year daughter is starting her first year of community college.

Hope you enjoy what I have posted!

~~~Scottiedog~~~~~


End file.
